


A World Full of Color

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Chromesthesia AU, F/M, Technically a Coffee Shop AU also...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: Chromesthesia: A type of synesthesia in which heard sounds automatically and involuntarily evoke an experience of color. Also known as Sound-to-Color Synesthesia.Adrien has been living with this his whole life. He thought he was blessed with this amazing gift, to know what people were really thinking based off their sound. Though, his father didn't want anyone to know about this, so he kept it a secret. But one day he walks into a Coffee Shop and he experiences the most wonderful explosion of color he's ever felt. But all those colors came from one girl, so naturally he wanted to get to know her.Why was she different?





	1. Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not very accurate since I don't actually have this, but I'm gonna try?
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little fic!

When Adrien was little, his mother used to sing him to sleep. She'd hold him in her arms, rock him side to side, and hum softly, putting him to sleep. When he turned seven months, his mother was rocking him to sleep, and as she was humming, before he drifted off to sleep, she heard a faintly mumbled, "Boo."(Yes, he meant blue.) She didn't know who said it, though a couple months later she'd find out it was, in fact, their son. 

As he grew up, and she taught him to speak, at random times he'd murmur colors like "boo" (blue), "bwown" (brown) or "wed" (red). She didn't understand at first why he was doing this, and she'd thought that there was something wrong with him, so she'd went online and looked it up. One of the things she'd found was a link talking about Chromesthesia.

**Chromesthesia is a type of synesthesia in which heard sounds automatically and involuntarily evoke an experience of color.**

To see if this was true, she went to he son's room, and out of no where started singing. He mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"What was that, Sweetie?"

"Wellow."

"You mean yellow?"

He nodded.

"Wellow. Wellow. Wellow!" He was determined to say it the way his mom did.

"Don't worry, Adrien. You'll get there!"

And she went back to study more about this Chromesthesia.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. Years Later .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

When he was older, she told him about all this, and they decided to work together to figure out what all the colors meant.

Blue meant sad. Red meant angry or hurt. Purple meant confident in what they were saying. Black meant no emotion at all. Orange meant excited or energetic. Yellow meant cheerful or happy. Green meant calm or serenity. Grey usually meant loss, or depression. Brown tended to be associated with honesty, but can also mean neutral or indifferent. And white, white was usually felt when you were with little kids, as it was a sign of innocence, and immature behavior.

When she disappeared, he could hear grey in everyone around him, well except his dad. He was a definite and solid black, not even letting the tiniest emotion slip through. When he was 18, he'd moved out of his father's mansion and, slowly, color started coming back into his life.

It wasn't until two years later he met a girl who changed his world.

And this was how it happened.


	2. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for all the comments and kudos on the first chapter! Means a lot!
> 
> (Just Some Background Info I Highly Suggest Reading):  
> Nino and Alya are dating. Nino is like the manager I guess? And he hired Alya because she asked him to so why would he say no. He'd hired Mari about like 6 months before Alya, and they hit it off with an amazing friendship. Um... What else? Nino, and Adrien are friends, but Adrien doesn't know Nino works there, or rather owns it, and Nino plans to keep it that way.
> 
> If you think there's something else I should add feel free to let me know!

The bell on the cafe door jingles, signifying a new customer. It's chilly mid-November, and lots of people, regulars and brand new customers, are coming into their small place. Today, was Adrien's birthday, his 20th, and he was gonna make the most of it. Right after he got some coffee. I mean, how is he supposed to celebrate his birthday if he's half asleep? He stood in the long line of customers, taking out his phone. He'd gotten used to being able to feel a bunch of different emotions at once and was almost immune to it now.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Mari, could you work the register a bit? I need a break." Alya said, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Sure, Alya." 

She left the back, and went to the counter.

"Who's next?"

He looked up, turned his phone off, and put it in his pocket.

Something was off.

He closed his eyes, and tried to focus on her voice, while the people in front of him ordered.

"Could I just get a strawberry frappuccino?"

"Of course!"

She wrote his name on the cup, and passed it off to Alexa, another employee.

"One strawberry frappuccino, please!"

" _How_ are you so energetic?"

Alya answered for her, "She's one of the finalists in that Gabriel competition! Oh, and she had like five cups of coffee before her shift, because she couldn't get a wink of sleep last night."

"That explains it."

Marinette laughed, and Alexa went to go make the guys order.

And then all Adrien's senses acted up.

It was like all the colors of emotion he's experienced before came crashing around him in one big explosion of color. But he didn't understand. 

_How could **one** girl show so much emotion in just  **one** laugh?_

He didn't understand.

"How can I help you?"

Oh, it was his turn.

"Um.... Surprise me?"

"Okay... And your name for the order?"

"Oh! Uh, Adrien."

Before leaving the line, he was able to sneak a quick peek at her name tag though:  _Marinette_.

He'd have to come back here again sometime, and see what other things could happen, he decided while sitting at a table to wait for his order.

Meanwhile, Alya was talking to Marinette, while Izzy covered the register.

"He's cute, right?" Alya asked Marinette.

"Forget cute. He's  _hot_."

Alya laughed at her friend.

"I'll go see what I can dig up."

And she left to go make his drink.

"No! Alya! Wait!"


	3. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya thinks Adrien is cute, and perfect for Mari, so she decides to do a little digging.
> 
> I'd say, she partially succeeds in her mission.

"Adrien!" Someone called, probably to get his drink.

He got up, and went back to the counter, to find a girl holding out his drink for him.

When he went to take it, she pulled her hand back.

He looked up at her, confused.

She gestured with her head, to the girl working the register.

"What do you think of my friend?"

"She's very..." Marinette laughed again," Colorful."

He finished, not even realizing it.

And then he tried to correct himself, before someone noticed.

"Energetic! I meant energetic!"

And now the whole cafe was staring at them, or rather him.

"Can I have my drink, now?" He asked quietly.

"I guess..."

She reluctantly handed it over to him.

"By the way, your friend is... pretty special."

And then he left.

 _Now,_ Alya thought to herself,  _I_ _know there is something going on, and I want to know what it is. Why would Adrien Agreste say she was colorful!?! There's got to be a deeper meaning to it._

And she was determined to find out what it was.

....If he ever came back after that performance.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy reading your reviews!!!!


End file.
